The Wrath of the Kaiserin
by CuttlestheFish
Summary: Miyako was all alone in the world, she ran to an online game to escape it all. But in doing so she became a tyrant, so the destined children were called to bring her down. A Digimon 02 AU where Miyako is the Kaiserin, credit for AU creation goes to Tumblr user "burbsbear". Will have strong hints of HikaxMiya later on.


Hello friends, I hope you enjoy the first in what I'm hoping is to be a great ride! Just gonna put out a few disclaimers before letting you loose. First off, I'm crediting this AU 100% to Tumblr user burbsbear! She came up with the idea and I am writing this fanfiction (and posting it here rather than on Tumblr) with her permission, she's also helping me out with ideas and such. So look her up on Tumblr and give her some much deserved love! 3 This fic is dedicated to her for being an awesome person! And now, enjoy...

**Chapter 1**

It was another day for Miyako Inoue, she had passed all of her first big tests for this semester with flying colors, ranked the highest in her class, and was even on the teacher's good side to sign up for computer club. The hard part would be to convince Oikawa to let her attend, he was always against her being involved with after school clubs because he claimed it would "get in the way with her studies". She leaned her head back to let out an aggravated sigh as she entered the final street to her apartment building, maybe she'd try talking to him another day...

Upon entering she noticed the extra two pairs of shoes laying by the door, lovely, they were home.

"Is that our little Miyako at the door?" Called out the gravely voice of her uncle. She felt a cold chill run down her spine, boy did she hate his voice, but masked it behind a weak grin when she entered the living area. There they were, still covered from head to toe in those ugly outfits. Her uncle always wore a thick navy-blue jacket with an usually tall matching cap, almost like a priest; while her aunt wore a slimming maroon dress with purple elbow length gloves and a red sun hat. The only conclusion that Miyako could come to was that they were former adopted children that Oikawa fostered and just stayed close. They never gave her their real names other than "just call us your aunty and uncle". She guessed that her aunt was an albino of sorts, due to her covered pale skin and white hair, and that her uncle was the victim of some kind of disfigurement... possibly a burn? She was too polite and a little nervous to ask. Her uncle gave a wicked little smile under the collar of his jacket, she mentally squirmed. "Still coming home alone I see? When are we going to meet your little school friends, Miyako?" She fingered the strap on her school-bag, eyes darting around the room.

"W-Well, it's been hectic with classes lately and everybody prefers to study alone and-"

"Hmph, still those same excuses I see?" The eerily smooth voice of her "aunt" always seemed to have the power to make everything in the room go silent. "You know you can't lie to us, sweetie. I can see right through that little act." Miyako could feel her hands trembling, she gripped the strap of her schoolbag tighter. The woman stood up and, with a few elegant strides, approached her at the entrance to the hallway. "I see karma is still taking its toll, hm?" She finished that sentence with a crooked smile, Miyako felt the blood escape from her face. She took a few steps back and bolted to her room. She sank to the floor after closing the door behind her and pulled her head between her knees. Sitting in that fetal position, she took long deep breaths to keep herself from crying. She wouldn't allow those people the benefit of making her cry. After she was sure her emotions were handled, she turned on her small computer. She pulled a small device from her school bag and held it up to the glowing screen, within seconds she was gone.

When she re-appeared, it was on the other side of the gateway. The room she phased into was dark, millions of computer screens were the main source of light. Each screen showed a different view, the jungle, the desert, the arctic, the ocean, it was all her's. Miyako sighed, a grin resting her face, and fluffed her flowing outfit before taking a seat at the line of keyboards sitting in front of the screens.

"Now, where to today?" She mumbled to herself.

"Miss? Oh my, I didn't hear you enter." A soft voice crept through the emptyness behind her. She scoffed and spun around in her chair. It was Hawkmon, the little screw-up that didn't need a dark ring.

"Well, I'm here now. Next time don't be so air-headed, idiot." She snapped towards the tiny figure before spinning around again to study the various screens in front of her. "That forest in the north, we haven't covered it completely, have we?" She pointed a gloved finger to one of the screens. Hawkmon approached the desk behind her.

"Hmm, we've breached its borders, and have workers building spires in that area, but there are a few... er... rogues, still running about." Miyako's crooked grin returned.

"I see, well then we're just going to have to fix that, won't we?" She chuckled under her breath and typed in a few codes to the main screen in front of her. Within a few minutes there would be an Airdramon waiting for her on the northern exit gate in her base. "Keep watch while I'm gone, don't break anything, got it?" Hawkmon flinched at that last part, but nodded to her when she exited. After the door closed, he sighed and rubbed a sore spot on his head. He hated it when she brought out the whip...

* * *

><p>Hikari couldn't have been more excited, she was practically jogging to the school despite having left the apartment almost twenty-two minutes early. Earlier that week she received an e-mail from her old friend, Takeru, that his mom was moving the two of them to Oidaiba due to a transfer in her company. They would be attending the same school! The two of them always kept in touch ever since that journey into the digital world years back, but sadly it was only through e-mails and letters since they were too young to actually travel and meet up. Even parents and older siblings were too busy to give them a ride or lend them a hand. The brunette rounded a corner to enter the school, her hazelnut colored eyes scanning the crowds. She hated how this was a school with uniforms, it made finding people much harder in a crowd. Her concentration was shut off when a familiar voice came from behind.<p>

"Hikari! Hey! Hikari over here!" She gave a crooked smile and turned to greet Daisuke. That spikey goofball somehow always knew exactly where to find her. The two greeted each other and started catching up about their weekends. Hikari was a tad disappointed, but figured that she could always e-mail Takeru later tonight about what number his homeroom was and they'd just shoot from there. "So, you mentioned that this old friend of yours is moving to our school? What's she like?" asked Daisuke, stretching his arms as they walked into the school.

"Well," began Hikari as they swapped shoes "He and I, um, we went to summer camp together and just never stopped talking to each other y'know?"  
>"Oh, it's a guy?" asked Daisuke, blushing a little "So, are you two, y'know?" Hikari laughed.<p>

"Oh geez, no Daisuke! He's like another brother to me, like you!" She gave Daisuke a little shove as they climbed the stairs to the second floor where their homeroom was located. Daisuke nodded, a sheepish look on his face.

"Y-yeah, okay. Hey, does he play sports?" He changed the subject quickly, Hikari couldn't stop herself from grinning at his face. The poor guy couldn't help himself.

"Well, he never mentioned it, I'm not sure. But he's into music, his brother's currently in a band, and he has a pretty big book collection. But I dunno, a lot of my summer camp friends are really into soccer." She gave a sideways grin to Daisuke, enjoying how his eyes lit up whenever the word 'soccer' was used.

Hikari stopped dead in her track when they entered the room. There he was, older and taller, but his face was still the same. It was Takeru. She couldn't help but run up and throw her arms around his body. He jumped at the surprise, but returned the hug when he realized who it was. Daisuke jogged up to the pair.

"So, I guess this is the guy, Hikari?" He asked, extending a hand. "Name's Daisuke, you and Hikari here go back?" Takeru grinned.

"Um, yeah, we had a lot of memories at camp." Takeru, despite his height, gave off a more docile aura compared to Daisuke's boisterousness. The three took their seats and instantly started chatting, while Daisuke and Takeru had different personalities Hikari ended up being their link in terms of interests. The teacher soon made his way into the classroom and calmed the class down.

"Good morning, everyone. I see you're getting a head-start on introducing yourselves to our new student, but why don't the two of you come up to the front of the class anyway and tell us a little more about yourselves?" The teacher called out. Hikari looked around the class. There was another new student in the class? The teacher motioned for Takeru and the other student to head to the front of the class, a lavender head suddenly rose up and started walking forward. It belonged to a girl that was probably a textbook example of a picked-on kid. She heard a few kids snicker behind her about the new girl's body language, her eyes barely looked in any direction but the ground. They were framed in very large, circular glasses, and were a bright sandy color. She kept her hair pulled back in a loose braid that draped over her shoulder, a few loose strands had already escaped and were trying to fly away. Compared to her, it was Takeru's turn to look brave. He gave a basic 'it is very nice to meet you, this is my name and what I like', and returned to his seat. But the new girl had a lot of trouble trying to speak up in front of the class.

"Um, m-my name... my name is Miyako and... I, um, I like computer engineering..." Hikari could barely hear the new girl, but she heard plenty of the kids behind her snickering. She felt her hands becoming fists, it wasn't like her to want to start fights but it was too upsetting. She was working up the nerve to turn around before the teacher put a hand on the new girl's shoulder and let her sit back down. The new girl practically darted back to her seat a few rows up.

"Alright class, I'm sure you'll get to know both Takeru and Miyako plenty for the rest of the school year. I'm sure you've enjoyed that English assignment over the weekend?" The teacher began scribbling a few sentences in English down on the chalkboard, the class started pulling their homework out. Hikari couldn't help but look back to the girl with the lavender hair. _She looks... so sad._

"See, one of the main things to remember about English is how they structure their sentences. Nouns, verbs, adjectives, putting genders to them, throw the way we structure them out the window because-" The teacher was interrupted by a sudden beeping on the classroom printer, with a few clicks it started printing out a document. The teacher approached with a puzzled look on his face and picked up the page, his left eyebrow raised.

"Hikari Yagami?" His eyes locked on her.

"Yes sir?" Called out the brunette, she felt her face blush as everyone in the classroom turned to look at her.

"Can you explain to me why someone would think it was a good idea to use school computers to send online-chats in the middle of class?"

"I-I'm sorry?"

"Listen, I know you kids love your video-games so much, but please leave all this 'Digital World' talk outside of my classroom." The teacher balled up the page and threw it away. Hikari's jaw dropped.

"S-Sir? May I see that please?"

"You can chat with your friends about your videogame during lunch, but until then I don't want to hear about it. And if I see anything else come out of this printer that isn't related to my class then there will be serious repercussions. Do I make myself clear?" His tone of voice meant serious business, no use risking it. Hikari nodded and let out a 'yes sir', silently praying that whatever it was would not get desperate enough to spam the printer. It was the longest morning classes of Hikari's life, and with Takeru sitting next to her it only fueled the fires of desperation. By the time lunch period rolled around, Hikari practically sprinted to the waste paper bin after the teacher left the room. Daisuke and Takeru huddled around the girl to get a look at what was on the page.

"So..." began Daisuke "what kind of game IS the 'Digital World'? Is it some kind of RPG thing?" Hikari felt her hands shaking, Takeru's grip on her shoulder became almost claw-like. The two looked into each other's eyes, both filled with an even mix of joy and horror.

_Meet Koushiro in the computer lab after the final bell. The Digital World needs us again._

_~Taichi _


End file.
